The unexpected groom
by Eleaner12
Summary: Damon Salvatore has a sister named April Salvatore who is madly in love with the guy named Stefan Whitmore. Damon being a business tycoon promised his sister that he'll bring Stefan to her. After some research he get to know that Stefan is in love with someone. He assumes that the girl is Elena and forced her to marry him, not knowing Stefan is in love with Caroline Forbes.
1. The first meet

Chapter 1

"Wake up Elena," Someone shouted at the top of their voice, waking me from my sweet slumber. I rubbed my eyes to get a better view of my best friend Caroline Forbes, who was running around the room, "Today we're graduating and you're sleeping here. Today is a very special day you can get all the sleep in the world after today..." her high pitched voice made me cringe.

"Can't you just, you know, low your volume " I said lazily, as I sat up still rubbing my eyes.

"Elena we're graduating today," She exclaimed and I sighed. My best friend was always over excited about everything, every moment, every event mattered, be it, going on your first date, or losing your virginity to the boy next door, or buying a new dress. "Get your lazy ass out of bed right now."

"Okay, okay," I raised my hands in surrender and climbed down the bed. "You called Stefan?"

"Yeah… He just woke up. We're supposed to meet him after an hour and there are things to do, group hug, selfies, scribbling on shirts and then main event... Can you believe it? We're graduating finally," I laughed as she rambled on.

"Yes we're graduating and now we're gonna find jobs and then we're going to meet our Prince Charming, fall in love, get married, have kids and then raise them..." I mocked her a little to which she crossed her arms against her chest

" Okay, okay, I'm not starting with you.. You're a bitch," She rolled her eyes, while I laughed and hurried to get a quick shower.

After getting ready for graduation ceremony, Caroline and I quickly made our way to the hall where all of our classmates were gathered. I quickly noticed Stefan Whitmore, one of our best friends, standing with Matt, who also happened to be my ex boyfriend, Liv, Liam, Jackson and the rest of the gang. I waved at them as we made our way towards group. I hugged each one of them. Matt and I after breakup settled for the friendship as we were childhood friends, we were even together in high school, so that's that.

I was close to Stefan and Caroline the most. They were my best friends and sometimes I feel like Stefan have a secret crush on Caroline, just a feeling don't know for sure. Caroline and I were also childhood friends, while we both met Stefan when we came here New York for our business degree. We quickly hit off, as Stefan was shy one while caroline was totally opposite. And they say opposite attracts.. So being a friend of caroline I also met Stefan and rest was history.

After a lot of pictures, we went to ceremony hall. Everyone was dressed up in black graduations robes. Happy to finally pass, sad to leave a very joyful life behind.

"I heard that the guest of honor is really hot," Kira, one of our batch mate said, earning a laugh from everyone.

"I hope so… And then when he'll give us our degree, our eyes will meet, and then.. " Caroline let out a dreamy sigh, making me giggle. I looked at Stefan who was looking around, not really focusing on us.

" Stefan why are you lost? " I inquired and everyone looked at him.

"No, I'm not," He looked like he was caught red handed, and I let out a chuckle at his behavior.

"Students, May I have your attention? "A loud voice pulled our attention and we took our seats. " Today we're gathered here...," The voice of our dean drowned as I looked around, not really focusing on what he said.

"So here we welcome our guest of honor, Mr. Damon Salvatore," A loud cheer broke in hall as a tall figure made his way to the stage. I hadn't seen his face, but I could tell he must be hot by the way he made girls in the front row swoon.

"Salvatore? As in Salvatore enterprise? " One of our classmate gasped. " Youngest millionaire of the town, "

"He's very hot," Caroline said and I turned my face from gossiping girls to the stage, where the mysterious man was standing. My eyes popped out and mouth fell open when I saw him.

Beautiful.

There was only one word to describe him. His blue eyes scanning the crowd, and a professional smile on his face as he took the bouquet from our dean. Soon after the ceremony started and one by one students started taking their degrees from the hot shot bachelor, who was Damon Salvatore.

I didn't fail to notice the lingering stares girls were throwing in his direction. But he was just smiling politely at them, his eyes were full of mischief. I could see that; it was just his professional behavior which was restricting him from coming out as who he really was.

It was my turn, I got up from the seat and went to the stage. My legs were trembling and palms were sweaty as I climbed the stairs and came face to face with Damon Salvatore. I noticed that he was even more handsome, if look closely.

His eyes met mine and he smiled politely "All the best for your future Ms. Gilbert," I smiled shyly and posed for picture.

..

..

Damon's POV

"April," I approached my younger sister who was standing near SUV, smiling when she saw me.

"How was he? You like him? Please say you like him or at least you didn't murder him," She threw her questions at me and I shook my head. Sisters could be hell annoying.

"Yes I saw your eternal love Stefan. I didn't meet him but, I just handed him his degree, that's all," Her face fell. "I'm sorry April but it was a formal event, I couldn't actually talk to him,"

"I know, Damon," She rolled her eyes and went to sit back in car. A few days ago my baby sister April Salvatore confessed her eternal love for a boy named Stefan Whitmore in front me, who was studying business in the college that had approached me to be their guest for honor for the ceremony and inspire the youngsters from my work and achievements.

I and April were very close as our mother passed away when she was young and my father engaged himself in work. It was just me and her, always. I loved her like a mother and protected her like a father. I always wanted my sister to have everything she wanted in life, which was why I agreed to meet this boy, Stefan.

But I couldn't just to go over to this Stefan boy and say 'Hey dude, you don't know me, but my sister who is your high school friend have fallen in love with you, and she has asked me to check you out. So mind if I start my enquiry?' No I definitely could not do that.

Being a big brother came with a responsibility and I wanted to be better at that. I went into the car and sat beside her but she just turned her face. I gave up and said, "Come on, let's meet this Stefan boy,"

"What? How?" Her eyes widened and she turned to me, surprised. I pressed my smile at her giddiness.

"They are inside enjoying ceremony right now, we can still go in and then…"

" Yes, yes, come on," She climbed out of the car and I followed her inside. There was a crowd of students laughing, dancing, enjoying their last day.

"There he is," she quickly waved at someone and I saw the guy Stefan, walk up to us. He smiled at April but when he noticed me, his eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Hello April... Good Evening, Mr. Salvatore," He greeted." How are you here, April? "

"My brother was coming here so I thought I should give you a surprise visit. Congratulations," She said shyly and I tried very hard to hide my smile, I had never seen her fidgeting in front of anyone.

"Wait, your brother as in Mr. Salvatore? " His eyes bulge out and I stared at him. Seriously? Did he even know April?

"Yup," I replied, offering him a soft smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," He said baffled. I certainly did not like this guy. They went to high school together, April told me she was in love with him and he barely knew her.

"It's not your fault we never get to hang out in school," April smiled at him, she really loved this guy and I'll make sure she would have this one. My little sister deserved the world.

"I'm gonna leave you two here," I excused politely and left from there, which was a mistake considering the fact that soon all the girls gathered around me to click photographs. I smiled throughout the ordeal, not knowing how to get out of there. Oh the things we do for our siblings.

"Yes, he's going to propose today," I heard a squealing sound and turned to look at two girls gushing the latest gossip maybe with each other. "Never knew Stefan Whitmore would ever have guts to confess his feelings to the girl he loves. I mean he is very shy,"

"I heard he's proposing,"

"Already?"

"They've been best friends forever,"

"I know right? I saw the ring. He's ready to settle down," the brunette, whose back I was facing said proudly.

"He told you that? " the other girl questioned unsure.

" He loves me what else do you expect? " Brunette girl said, giggling. I froze. Stefan Whitmore, the love of my sister's life was in love with someone else. I looked back at April who was talking to Stefan, smiling, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously, a trait girls show when they were nervous. She could not know this.

But I also knew my sister loved that guy and she deserved him, more than that gossiping brunette. He has to fall for my sister. He could not love that brunette. I won't let my sister go through heartbreak. I looked back at the girls, at once the brunette turned around, her hair flying in all the direction as I saw her.

Beautiful.

The first thought when I saw the doe eyed girl was that she was beautiful. Really beautiful. She was smiling, her eyes sparkling with happiness. Unfortunately, the happiness was not going to last forever because I was Damon Salvatore and I do what I want and if my sister wanted that Whitmore guy I was going to do everything in my power to make sure it she gets him.

We, Salvatore's were very selfish when it came to love.

….

….

"You sure she's going to say yes?" Stefan asked me for hundredth time and I rolled my eyes. "Elena, I'm serious. You know I only told you about my feelings for Caroline because I trust you only. Just tell me what you're thinking".

"Stefan Anthony Whitmore you're going to shut up right now. How many times do I have to tell you that you're the most amazing and deserving guy? Caroline won't say no to you, It's a risk but we know she always loves surprises." I snapped at him I mean he was asking the same damn question since graduation ceremony. Was he blind? Couldn't he see that he was the perfect guy for Caroline. God!

"Okay I just hope she says yes," Stefan said and I glared at him, "I mean I know she would say yes,"

"Better," I smirked at him. I looked around The Grill and saw April Salvatore entering. What was she doing here?

"Isn't that your friend?" I gestured toward April and Stefan looked in that direction.

"Yes. Give me a minute," Stefan said and went to talk with April while I picked up my phone and started checking my messages.

'Hey Lena, when are you coming back to Mystic Falls. Big city doesn't suit you. Miss you Gilbert' I smiled at the text from Liam. He was my high school friend or I could say more than friend. We hadn't labeled us yet but we were there. He asked me to label us on the day of our graduation and I said I needed time but we became inseparable since then. We talked a lot. I was searching job in New York, if I could find one before going back to my home town. While Liam was studying medicine in Whitmore college Virginia.

"Crap," Stefan came back and slammed his knuckles on the table. All the people turned to stare at us.

"Stefan?" I hissed but quickly furrowed when I saw his face, it was like he has seen ghost. "You're not having a panic attack. Are you? Caroline is not even here," I said jokingly but he just shook his head. "What happened?"

"It's… It's April. She... She is in love with me," I gasped at his words. "Someone must have told her that I was here with you and she got jealous and she just started screaming at me for not caring about her. And then she confessed. I..."

"You rejected her. Right? " Stefan was someone who could not hurt even a fly and I was afraid if he said yes to April. Just thinking.

"Of course, " he exclaimed.

" Excuse me to be afraid of your saint Stefan morals," I said sarcastically.

"I hurt her but I couldn't give her a fake hope," he sighed and I held his hand.

"Look Stefan, at least you were being honest."

"I told her I am in love with someone else. I couldn't lie" I smiled ruefully. "I love Caroline and I'll..."

"What?" someone gasped behind us and we quickly stood up to face a very shocked Caroline.

"Caroline I... " Stefan started but was intruptted when Caroline swung her hand and slapped him.

Crap!

….

….

Damon's POV

"Miss April refused to eat, sir," Sam, our house cook informed me when I was leaving the house. I sighed. It's been a week since April confessed her eternal love for that Stefan guy and he rejected her. He was in love with someone else.

She refused to eat or go out with her friends. She was hardly out of her room nowadays. It was depressing to see my little sister in pain. I had to do something. I nodded at him.

I called April's friend and my best friend Klaus Mikelson's sister Rebekah and asked her for help. She was a clever girl and I knew she was the only one who could help me get April out of this depressing phase.

...

….

Elena's POV

My palms were sweating as I sat in the waiting room. I wanted, no I needed this job. Working with Salvatore company would be like a dream come true. I was surprised when I got the call from University a week ago, they informed me that I was one of the short listed students for the job interview in Salvatore company.

It was the second good news of the week. First was, of course, Caroline and Stefan's relationship. That day I got scared when she slapped him but to our surprise that slap was for the delay in proposal. She complained that she had been giving signals to Stefan since last year but he was fool, while Stefan defended himself by saying that he wasn't a mind reader. But at last they confessed their love for each other. Caroline wanted to take it slow as they both were still searching for jobs and were too young to get married.

Idiots.

"Mr. Salvatore will see you now," I was the last one to be interviewed, so of course, I felt the pressure. I was scared shit. Even more now that I knew the CEO, himself, was taking interviews.

"May I come in, sir? " I asked at the door.

"Come in," I heard a deep velvety voice. I was facing his back. I had seen him a graduation ceremony and a face handsome like his was hard to forget but still I was hoping to see his eyes, his dreamy blue eyes.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Salvatore, " I said sheepishly when he still didn't turn around. I couldn't see the rest of the panel members. Are they done with the selection?

"Elena," I was surprised when he took my name, his eyes searching something in mine." Come have a seat,"

Damon Salvatore was a very handsome man as I said before. One could never get over his beauty. I sat opposite to him. He sat opposite to me and looked at me like he was… he was studying me. It was strange, I was here for job interview but it didn't seem like that.

"Why do you want this job?" he asked out of nowhere and I was puzzled. Calm down Elena!

"Mr. Salvatore, I-, " I told him about my ambitions, and that I had to support my underage brother, whist living in not very good conditions.

He kept questioning me and I answered confidently.

"It's not a job interview, " he said at once between questioning.

Wait.

What?

Seriously? What the hell was going on?

"Sir, I don't understand, Did I… Did I do something wrong? "

"Leave Stefan Whitmore,"

"Excuse me," I narrowed my eyes. How did he know Stefan? And what did he mean by leave Stefan. My eyes darted to the photograph on his desk of his sister. Oh right, April!

"I know Stefan is in love with you but… See my sister loves him and she has gone into depression ever since Stefan broke her heart," He glared at me, "Because of you,"

"Me?"

" Ssshh…" He was quite intimidating. "Now, Elena, darling, I don't like tears in my sister's eyes so either break Stefan's heart just like he broke my sister's or forget about your dream job. I'll make sure you won't ever have one. Not only in New York but in any other city. Also your boyfriend. The unemployment will suck the love out of your life, naturally."

"You cannot do that," I snapped at him as I stood up. Enough of his bullshit! "I'm intelligent student, I can get a job wherever I want and about your sister, tell her to forget Stefan. It's life, you can't get everything you want, money can't buy love."

He stepped towards me and I stepped back but fell back on chair.

"April Salvatore gets what she wants and if she wants Stefan, I'll give her Stefan." His eyes turned cold. I glared at him, furious. His face was close to me. I couldn't tell him that Caroline was the girl, Stefan was in love. He would threaten her too.

"Okay, I'll do it, I'll leave Stefan but I'm sure he'll still love your sister, " Of course I could lie to him. I would have to tell Stefan about it.

" Oh, he'll, darling." He smirked and my heart leapt out of my chest." Because I would crush his every hope to get back with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Marry me, Miss Elena Gilbert,"

….

….


	2. The descion

Chapter 2

"Marry me miss Elena Gilbert," There wasn't a hint of humor on his face, he seemed very serious about what he said but the very idea seemed a joke to me and I started laughing hard. He rose his eyebrows in questioning manner but I couldn't stop laughing. Me marrying him. Was he out of his mind? We have just met. We have hardly talked and here he was taking the biggest decision of our lives just for his bratty sister's obsession with Stefan.

"I don't know what you find so much funny in this matter," He hissed.

I looked at him for a minute and stood up. " It was really good. I laughed a lot. If this sick kind of joke is over, I would like to leave," I turned around but my steps halted when he grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"You don't know what I can do? You literally have no idea whom you're messing with?" He glared at me while I just remained calm and collective.

"See Damon," I took his name as he used mine before, " You can't give your sister everything she wants. I understand that you want win the best brother in the world trophy but you need to make her learn that 'Life is not a wish guarantee factory'." I quoted my favorite book and tried to make him understand his mistake. Damon Salvatore was a powerful man and I knew messing with him was not a good idea. So, I was tried a different approach.

"I don't need your damn advice Elena, what I want you to do is leave Stefan Whitmore, so that he'll-, "

"What if Stefan still can't love your sister? " I interrupted him and I saw him flinch at my words. " You'll ruin four lives here. Stefan's, April's, yours and Care… Mine," I scolded myself internally for almost slipping my best friend's name. His jaw tensed, his expression reflected an inner battle and I decided to give him some more advice," Damon you have to-,"

"Shut the hell up," he snapped suddenly, almost making me jump. His eyes showed the anger, as his whole body stiffened, he was angry. I took some steps back in fear but he just held my wrist tightly "What are you? A psychiatrist? Did I ask for your advice? I order, Elena and I get what I want and right now I want you to marry me. Let my sister and Whitmore guy live a happily after."

Okay. Enough of this.

"Are you even hearing yourself. You're disgusting. I was trying to make you understand rationally but you don't deserve that. You're sick," I snapped at him.

"Listen, "

"No, you listen to me I'm not marrying you. I can get a job on my capability, you can't do anything," I glared at him and turned around to leave. I walked up to the door when his words stopped me in my tracks, " Mystic Falls, small cozy town in Virginia. Gilbert family one of the founding families, Grayson Gilbert, the doctor, Miranda the housewife, a younger child Jeremy who is soon going to pass high school and elder child Elena Gilbert, with business degree searching for a job," he finished my family history, glaring at me with a murderous look. I could read the threat in his eyes and I shivered.

"What the hell? " I turned around in fear and I knew the color of my face must have drained because he had his smirk on his face. He knew he won. "You are… " my voice broke but I held my ground. I was not going to cry in front of him.

"Call me names, whatever you want but remember, you are nothing in front of me. So do as I say, sweetheart," He said seriously while I just stared at him. How could someone so beautiful outside can be this ugly inside?

"I'll find a way but there is no way in hell I'm marrying you. I won't let you play with people's feelings, " I said and went out of his office. I passed the corners and when I finally stepped in elevator, I released a breath. My body shook as tears made their way out of my eyes. I could not believe this was happening.

My family, they were my everything but my friends they were my family too. I knew that if Caroline would've been threatened this way, she would have agreed. She won't have let Stefan get punished for loving her. She was that selfless. I was torn. What was I supposed to do?

…

…

"Elena Gilbert how was your interview? Cut that... Why weren't you picking up your phone. I was trying your phone since forever... I and Stefan… " Caroline's rambling stopped when I didn't respond. I just went into the kitchen, poured some water into the glass and sighed. "Elena... Talk to me,"

"Caroline I... I'm tired. The interview pressure, it took a toll on me," I said lazily.

"Are you sure? I'm here if something is bothering you,"

I smiled tightly and went to hug her. I hugged her tightly. She was like a sister to me. How was I supposed to break her and tell her that Damon Salvatore was hell bent on breaking her dreams.

She was the most amazing beautiful person I met, she deserved happiness, she deserved the world. "Elena, You're scaring me now… You're not fine…"

"I'm just emotional. I don't think I would pass this interview. I'm thinking of heading back home, so I'm gonna leave you guys and... " I couldn't stop and started crying. I was a mess. I wasn't making any sense but I had to find a reason to cry.

"Elena, hey," She broke the hug and looked at me. "What the hell are you thinking? You're strong and intelligent. Who told you that you can't qualify that interview?" She smiled at me, trying to calm me down. How could I so selfish to hand her over to Damon Salvatore. Caroline was light and selfless, she won't let anything happen to me and Stefan. Why couldn't I do the same?

The doorbell rang and I wiped my tears quickly. "I'll see the door," I nodded at Caroline and went to gulp remaining water of glass.

"Elena," Caroline called out from door and I went to her, my eyes furrowed when I saw a man holding big bouquet of roses in front of me." It's for you," she said suspiciously.

I went to the delivery guy and asked him about it. He was young and in suit. Well that was interesting. "It's from Mr. Salvatore. I'm Rudolf, his personal driver. He asked me to deliver this to you,"

"Place it on the table, " Caroline smiled tightly at the guy and then stared wide eyed at me. I just shrugged, confused at what game Damon Salvatore was playing.

"Have a good evening ma'am," He nodded at both of us and left.

"What's going on? "

" I don't know,"

We both said at the same time and burst into laughter." Looks like your boss is smitten with you,"

I smiled tightly, not wanting to show my discomfort and took out the small letter placed on the top 'Accept my proposal my love as you're not getting out of this, love D' I crumbled the piece of paper in my hand and closed my eyes.

"Elena? "

I opened my eyes to look at Caroline, I can't tell her this. She would sacrifice her love for Stefan. I could not do that to her. " Caroline... There's something I need to tell you. I've been seeing Damon for quite sometime." I blurted out.

Caroline's eyes went wide at my lie and she opened and closed her mouth, speechless. "I don't know what to say," she whispered. "Why didn't you tell us?" she asked after a minute.

"I didn't know how this happened. I didn't want to tell you before I was sure of it," The lie rolled of my tongue smoothly.

"I don't understand. Why now? "

I sighed, here goes nothing. "I went to job interview today and he offered me job without interview. I couldn't accept it and we kind of had fight. So, he sent flowers to say sorry,"

"How sweet?" Caroline smiled but there was a frown on her face." Elena I just want the best for you. I mean he's rich and all, he could be you know cheating," She palmed her face and groaned," Just stay alert. Okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

I smiled tightly and hugged her. "Thank you Caroline. Means a lot."

"Wait… this means you were crying because of your fight, not because of the lame excuse you gave me," she narrowed her eyes at me and then chuckled.

"Sorry,"

"It's okay. Let's inform Stefan. We'll party tonight, " She said loudly and I smiled.

"Don't tell Stefan yet. We're still figuring out what we have… We want to keep it in that way for a while." I said quickly and Caroline stared at me unsure. "Please,"

"Okay... It's your call," she smiled and went to kitchen

What have I done?

Thanks to my amazing beta may (Mariah April SaSalvato).. She did a fabulous job.. If you're liking my stories and want me to continue, please follow favourite and revire...


	3. The deal

I'm overwhelmed by the response... Thank you everyone..

Special thanks to May ... She has been so helpful.. Thank you darling..

Chapter 3

'Meet me at Rose Diner in 1 hour' I typed furiously and sent the message to April Salvatore from Stefan's phone.

'What about Hotel Pacific? ' she replied.

 _Rich brats._

'Done' I messaged.

'Okay.'

I deleted the messages immediately and put Stefan's phone on table. My heart was pounding as I heard Stefan's voice, "Elena... Did you see my phone... I can't seem to find it"

"It's here," I yelled from the kitchen, engaging myself in kitchen activities _. Calm down. He isn't going to find out!_ I told myself.

I looked at Stefan as he went through his phone for a while and then put it back in his jeans pocket. "You sure you want us to go. We can stay here and give you company," he said, smiling.

"No," I said immediately and cringed at my stupidity. _Calm down._ " You guys have fun. Go and have a super romantic date. Don't stop on my account," I smiled in a reassuring way.

"Elena, it's Friday night "

" She's not going. Let her be," Caroline entered into the kitchen, looking stunning as always. She gave me a wink because Miss. Forbes probably thinks that I was spending time with Damon while they're away. Well too bad. I was meeting his sister.

"You are looking... Wow," Caroline and I looked at each other and burst into laughter. Stefan's reactions were always so amazing like he was seeing Caroline for the first time. Stefan's face turned red and he left from the kitchen muttering, "I'm never ever giving you compliments again."

"He's cute," I winked at Caroline. She blushed like a teenager.

"and Damon is hot," she exclaimed but I hushed her. I didn't want Stefan to know about this right now. He was too overprotective of me and I don't know how he would react in front of Damon. I couldn't have him spilling the beans about us being best friends. "Take your time Elena but tell him soon. Okay?" Caroline said sincerely and I nodded.

..

..

I reached Hotel Pacific 15 minutes before as I wanted to be prepared. I have to convince April that she had to forget Stefan because if she won't desire Stefan anymore, Damon would stop this non-sense. She had to understand that love can't be bought and unlike her stupid brother I hope she would understand me.

I looked around but there was no sign of April. I thought she would be here before me. The girl claimed to love Stefan. You know excitement and all…

"Looking for my sister, " I jumped, hearing a velvety voice behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Damon Salvatore. His eyes were shooting daggers at me." Come with me," he grabbed my elbow and pulled me through the crowd, I was struggling, earning weird looks from people but he didn't stop.

"Leave. Damon, I swear you're going to regret it," I struggled against him but he wouldn't bulge. He took me to one of the private room and locked the door. I glared at him. "What the hell was that?"

"You tell me. What the hell is this? You messaged my sister, pretending to be Stefan and… asked her to meet you. What was your plan? " he took threatening steps towards me.

" Yes, I did because I thought that unlike you, your sister will understand that what you're doing is wrong. You're ruining lives here Damon," I snapped at him, I watched as his hands clenched by his sides.

"You really need to shut that filthy mouth of yours, " He gave me a warning look and I rolled my eyes.

"You know what? From the amount of energy, I am wasting on you, I can imagine that there would have been no use of talking with your sister. Like brother like sister. You really don't come off from good blood do you? " I said. Honestly I was fed up of this. I couldn't do this anymore. It was like my life was on roller coaster since the day he entered in my life.

How dare you comment about me and my family?" He yelled at me and I flinched.

"How dare you enter our lives like you own us? How dare you order us around like we're your fucking puppets? Get this through your thick skull that we're not. At least I'm not your puppet. " I gave him a death glare, not backing down. I tried to move out but his grip on my elbows stopped me. He pushed me into the wall, making me whimper.

"No one talks to me that way. No one," he said through his teeth, his breath hit my face. I opened my mouth to say something but he interrupted me "Your brother wants to join medical school right? Guess what he won't. I'll make sure of that."

He pulled back and turned around to leave but I grabbed his hand, "Wh.. What do you...mean?" I felt life escaping from my feet. My family was my everything. My parents had always worked very hard to provide us. Father with hospital and mom with her job, it was always me and my brother. I have practically raised Jer like my own and I understood him. I wanted to support him monetarily, as my parents couldn't afford his fee and Jer was already doing double shifts for his dreams. I loved him to bits and I would never allow anyone to hurt them.

"You heard me. I won't…"

"Don't you dare Damon. I did nothing wrong to you. Why are you doing this to me? " I asked in frustration.

"Because I can, Elena. The world has no pity for weak. " He said in a dead calm tone. He took his wrist out of my grip and turned around, not before saying "You've exactly 24 hours to decide. See I'm still giving you a chance, now let's see how you redeem it."

He smirked at me before slamming the door. At the same time, Liam's name flashed on the screen. I picked up the call and heard his strained voice "Elena where are you?"

"I'm in New York, Liam," I pressed my palm on my forehead, I was having a freaking headache from the drama. "Why ask?"

"Look, I don't know your parents told you or not but I thought you should know, since you're practically Jer's mom, " he said and the room started spinning around me as I imagined the worst.

"Liam? "

" Okay… Jeremy has been taken by sheriff. He's accused of supplying drugs. Test results are yet to come if he's taking them or not," he rambled and fell on the nearby bed. "Elena. You there?"

"Yeah… Umm… He's not taking drugs. I know my brother, " I stammered as tears ran through my eyes. God what was happening?

" Elena, I know… Jeremy is a great kid. Police is investigating. I hope Jeremy gets cleared up soon, " he said and I suppressed my whimper.

" Yeah... I'll talk to you later," before he could say anything, I hang up. I put my palm against my mouth to push back my screams as I thought about the offer.

If I didn't do what Damon asked, my brother would be accused of taking drugs, God knows what he must be going through... He would never make it to Medical college.

If I did accept Damon's request, it meant committing suicide. Marrying Damon after everything he had done? No way in hell. I couldn't do that.

Now the last option, telling Damon I was not the one Stefan loved, in that way I would be free but then my best friends were doomed forever. Damon won't let them live their happily ever after.

I was torn. I thought I would find a way out if this but it was like, the more I was trying to get out of this mess, the more I was involving. Sacrificing my brother's happiness wasn't an option. Sacrificing my best friends happiness definitely not an option. So the last option was to bow down in front of Damon Salvatore.

But what about me? I won't be happy. Liam and I were planning our lives together for quite some time. I was not in love with him, that I knew but I liked him. He was perfect guy. I didn't know what to do anymore...

Note- May won't be able to help, so anyone interested in beta editing.. Do message.. And don't forget to review guys..


	4. Engaged?

And I'm back guys.. Thank you May for helping me again.. Please keep supporting me guys . I need it..

"Mam, Mr. Salvatore is in meeting. You can't meet him right now," Damon's annoying PA kept telling me the same line for two fucking hours and I was fed up of it. So I made my way towards his office myself, while she followed me.

"Ma'am, please try and understand," her words faded away as I opened the door of meeting hall. Every eye in the room turned towards me and as expected I turned red, not because of embarrassment but because of Damon's stupid smirk. I was hell angry.

"Elena, darling, you should've waited till I was done with this meeting,"

"You messed with a wrong person Damon Salvatore," I yelled. "What do you think of yourself?" I pushed him and the entire room went to pin drop silence.

"Please, excuse us, gentleman," Damon said sincerely and everyone nodded their head, leaving us alone. With each second passing my temper was raising. He sent my brother to jail. My brother must be going through hell and here he was pretending like he hadn't turned my world upside down.

Damon's POV

I turned towards a very fuming Elena who was glaring at me like I just killed her puppy. Well I did send her brother jail. But that's tit for tat. She was hurting my sister and I was hurting her brother. It was that simple. Well, maybe not that much. But nobody messes with The Salvatore's.

"You're disgusting, self-obsessed, immature, childish man. You don't even have a heart. You sent my brother to jail for something he never did," she pushed me again but I just smiled, I was enjoying the show. "You're ruining his life, his career," with that she broke down in tears and I rolled my eyes. I gave her my handkerchief and she took it immediately.

"Well, I'll 'unruin' it. Marry me, it's that simple, " I said but she just shook her head.

"Don't do this. Please."

"Aww. Don't do this to me either. Agree to my demand or... "

"Yes,"

I rose my brows at that. Did she just agree?

"Come again," I fake gasped. She glared at me and then smirked.

" Yes I'll marry you but I'll make your life living hell. You would pray every single day that you..."

I burst into laughter, she was challenging me. Idiot girl. "Sweetheart if you think that you're in any position to blackmail me or going against my decision then you're wrong. I could destroy you and your family like this," I snapped my fingers.

Her eyes widened and she choked on a sob, "You're a monster."

"I would take that as a compliment," I smirked.

"Sir," my PA knocked on the door and informed me that clients have started complaining about being stood up.

"Send them in," I said and turned towards Elena who was staring at nowhere. I cupped her cheeks " Smile. My clients are coming," I said and leaned towards her. She narrowed her eyes at me and I just smiled and took the ring out of my pocket. "I knew you were going to break," I answered her questioning stare.

Elena's POV.

"Wh…what are you doing? " I stammered as reality dawned on me. No this couldn't be happening.

"What does it look like? " he rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. I struggled against him but he managed to slip the engagement ring on my finger. I looked at it and my breathing turned uneven. I couldn't marry him but my family, friends.

"I love you Elena Gilbert. Don't you dare question my love for you," he cupped my face lovingly as clients entered in the conference hall. "Say it," he hissed.

"I.. I lo...love you too," I said, staring at him. He hugged me, but his touch was cold.

"Mr. Salvatore?"

"Gentleman meet my fiancé Elena Gilbert," he grabbed my waist, pulling me towards him. I smiled at all of them as they came and congratulated us. I couldn't help but notice the surprised look on everyone's face.

..

..

..

Damon's POV

"I told you I'm not hungry," She said while I just kept walking towards the hotel. She was stubborn and it was quite irritating, if you ask me.

"And I told you I'm not taking no for an answer," I told her, and intertwined our fingers. She rose her brows. "We're in public. You're my fiancé. Act like it."

"You're unbelievable," She hissed.

"Thank you," I replied sarcastically. Her brother was free guy as I was a man of my words. Honestly I was feeling a little bit guilty for dragging her family but all's fair in love and war. And this was war.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Elena has stopped walking. Now what?

"What? " I turned around and saw her shocked face. I followed her eyes and I was taken back when I saw Stefan Whitmore and a blond girl, staring at us.

" I haven't…I haven't…," She couldn't even makeup a sentence. I pulled her towards me. It doesn't matter if Stefan saw us, it was a matter of time, till he knew. Bad for him. He got to know like this.

"Elena," Stefan addressed us. " Mr. Salvatore,"

"Hello Stefan," I nodded politely and looked at the blond girl. I have seen her somewhere but couldn't remember where from.

" I'm Caroline Forbes, Elena and I were in college together," She smiled and I shook hands with her. I was little bit confused. Stefan loved Elena and was roaming around with blond girl, Caroline. I was with Elena and she never got a call from Stefan. It was weird. Were they fighting already?

"I thought you were staying over with Amelia," he questioned and I was more confused.

"Yeah I was going to but..."

"She's with me," I said before Elena could complete her sentence. "Haven't you told them yet darling?" I looked at her, and she was pale as sheet, like she had just seen a ghost.

"I don't understand," Stefan narrowed his eyes. Seriously. Get a message dumb head.

"What is this?" Caroline grabbed Elena's hand and gasped. "You're engaged?"

"Caroline, Stefan, I was going to tell you-,"Elena said in a panicked voice and held Stefan's hand. I put my hands in my pocket, I really had no idea what to do now. This was beyond awkward. As much as I was enjoying her panic, a very very small part of me felt guilty of what I was doing. But whatever.

" You're engaged to a guy you barely know," Stefan said and I was again taken aback. Why wasn't he accusing her of cheating on him? I mean he was in love with her. Wasn't he?

"We've been dating for a while and he… he's a nice guy" Elena said looking at me and I smiled back tightly.

"Woah. And you didn't even bother to tell us," Stefan roared out and left from there.

"Stefan," Elena stepped towards him but Caroline stopped her." Caroline I was going to tell him. I really-. "

"I know. Don't worry I'll handle him," The blond girl said and looked at me apologetically. "He's really protective of her." I nodded my head and watched as the girl left.

"Is Stefan really in love with you? " I asked the question that has been bothering me for a while. She looked like she was caught red handed and I narrowed my eyes at her.

What game was she playing?


	5. Hn

Follow me on instagram the12am_us... Let's talk..


End file.
